


scientist bf and media relations bf

by cluecumber



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, i still struggle with tenses, i think i may have a thing for outsider pov stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: basically how everyone finds out
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Kudos: 5





	scientist bf and media relations bf

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in a month...crazy

It's not like they wanted to keep it a secret or anything, it was just they were busy (Chan more than Tony) and no one ever asked.

Angela walked into the small cafeteria, immediately seeing Chan. She was about to wave at him but noticed he was talking with Tony. Or, Tony was talking to him while Chan sat there smiling and blushing. Um, interesting, Angela thought before going on with her day.

Later that day she was searching for Dr.Mallory at Naird's request. She mumbled about how she wasn't his assistant, but not in front of Naird. That man already looked annoyed and Angela did not need to be adding on to that. She reached the lab, and quietly opened the door to find it empty. Empty except for Chan and Tony. Neither of them noticed her as she watched them. Chan looked so relaxed, leaning back in his chair while Tony sat on the edge of the table, gesturing his hands in the air as he talked. And Chan was all smiley and blushy again. Angela slowly nodded, closing the door and continuing her search for Mallory.

Erin's eyebrows furrowed a bit at Chan's order of two separate bowls of acai, but got to making them without asking. She kept looking up to see Chan standing alone. Once they were finished and in his hands he said a quick thank you before walking away. In the distance Erin could see Tony sitting alone on a bench, scrolling through his phone looking frustrated until Chan sat next to him and handed him the second bowl. Tony put his phone away, his expression immediately lightening up. Before Erin went back to her job, Tony draped an arm across Chan's shoulder and Chan leaned into the contact.

Brad was furious (not really, maybe mildly annoyed) with Tony. After Naird came out of his office grumbling about the new tweet from the Space Force account, he pulled out his phone to look at it. He didn't really see what was wrong with it, but he also didn't understand what it meant. He was only furious (mildly annoyed) when Naird said it was one of the tweets he told Tony not to publish. He hadn't understood any of it when it was presented to him, but Tony said the followers would love it.

On behalf of Naird, Brad was stood in front of Tony's office, phone in hand. He knocked on the door, a quiet "Hold on!" stopping him from just barging in. A few seconds later Tony opened the door and Brad noticed how red his face was and that his hair was a little messed up. He looked past Tony to see Chan, his face almost as flushed as Tony's. Before Brad could start bombarding Tony, Chan excused himself. Once he was a few feet away, Tony called out "Dinner at 8?" catching the attention of the other employees and making Chan nod quickly before speed walking back to the lab. 

Tuesday morning, Chan came in looking happier than usual and wearing a tie? Mallory found that a little strange, but maybe Chan was just deciding to dress more professional. He also found that the tie looked a little familiar, the small rainbow sparking something in his memory. It wasn't until a few days later that he saw the tie again, this time on Tony.

At 3am the scientists were called in at POTUS' request to go over a time sensitive experiment. Chan walked through the doors of the atrium wearing sweatpants and a button up that looked a little too big for him. Like it was made for someone taller, the sleeves going over his hands. Mallory payed little attention to it, mentally noting that it would probably fit Tony. And a week later Tony walked through the atrium wearing the same button up, but it fit him nicely.

One evening Mallory and Naird were sat in the computer room, Mallory trying to show Naird how far along their scientists are. Eventually Naird needed some distraction from the tech talk, looking up for anything interesting. Just outside the glass doors, Chan and Tony were standing near the planets display. Tony talking while Chan smiled and nodded. If it were Naird, he'd be wishing for an out. Mallory noticed his only listener stopped paying attention, and followed Naird's gaze. They both watched as Chan wrapped Tony's tie around his hand, pulling him down to eye level and whispering something in his ear. They could see the blush travel up Tony's neck, turning his face red. Chan let go of the tie, smirking at how much Tony is blushing. He kissed him on the cheek before leaving through the glass doors of the atrium, leaving a red faced Tony to walk back to his office.

"Did you see that?" Naird whispered.

"Yeah, I also saw it a month ago."

"What!?"

**Author's Note:**

> there's just something about pulling on someone's clothes to get them closer to you that is so. mwah


End file.
